


Wolf Like Me

by jungle_ride



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fanmix, Friendship, Gen, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Belle is turned into a werewolf, Ruby helps her come to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieVH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/gifts).



> So as soon as I saw this prompt I knew I HAD to create the fanmix for it; my mind automatically starting playing around with plot and song ideas, as soon as I saw it. I spent a LONG time agonisingly sifting through song choices, trying to find ones that fit with the story I had going on in my head and that all flowed together to create a mix that gelled well, it was certainly a labour of love though, because I can honestly say this was one of the most fun fanmix’s I have made in a long time. With that said I really hope you enjoy it. =)

 

** Prologue **

During a case, private detective Belle finds herself following a man; the lead suspect in her investigation, into the woods. However as the full moon rises Belle finds herself running from the wolf the man has become, but it is already too late and she cannot escape the fate he has chosen for her.

**Thriller by Imogen Heap**

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

  
   **The Hunted by Snow Ghosts**

_The Hunter becomes... The Hunted_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Act One **

When the sun finally rises, Belle awakens on the forest floor, left only with the curse the wolf has bestowed on her. The man/wolf has disappeared and Belle knows with hopeless clarity he will never return. Ashamed and fearful Belle tries desperately to conceal her change from those around her; unwilling to deal with consequences and naively hoping she will not succumb to the curse. However one month later the full moon comes and the wolf inside claims her and thus beings the cycle.

**Human by Daughter**

_Woken up like an animal_

  **Animal by Annie Eve**

_And in his blood I swim and in his blood I drown_

_It's there I do not sink, it's there I float around_

  **And The Moon by Snow Ghosts**

 _And the Moon comes back at me_  
_And the stars hold hungrily_  
_And you fall under the spell_

  **The Beast by Laura Marling**

 _Instead I got the beast_  
_And tonight he lies with me_  
_Tonight he lies with me_

**Glittering Cloud by Imogen Heap**

_I'm not always like this_  
_It's something I've become_  
_A terrible weakness_  
_In my nature, in my blood_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Act Two **

Months come and go and Belle transforms, chained up in the basement of the library. Belle begins to detach herself from others and this does not go unnoticed by her friends who are starting to become extremely concerned, especially Ruby. Then after one fateful transformation Belle awakens on the forest floor, having broken free from the chains, blood covering her hands and mouth, the blood of a dear. Finally realising she cannot escape or deny this any longer, and doing so would run the risk of hurting an innocent person; Belle turns to the only person she believes will understand and help her, Ruby.

**Sad Eyes by Bat For Lashes**

_I don't like the things you don't say_  
_Leaving it for such a long long time_  
_Why do you show me those sad sad eyes_  
_Each time you decide to pass on by_

**Control by Halsey**

_I paced around for hours, on empty_  
_I jumped at the slightest of sounds_  
_And I couldn't stand the person inside me_  
_I turned all the mirrors around_

**There’s A Ghost by Fleurie**

_There's a ghost she's wearing my face_

_At parties being introduced with my name_

**Take The Night Off by Laura Marling**

_You should begone beast,_ _begone from me_  
_Begone from my mind at least_  
_Let a little lady be_

**She’s Lost Control by Hank and Cupcakes**

_And she turned around and took me by the hand_  
_And said I've lost control again._

**Dark Side by Hannah Trigwell**

_Even if it hurts,_ _even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind me who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Act Three **

Ruby is furious at the wolf that did this and plans to hunt him down and make him pay, but is deterred by Belle who does not want revenge, having seen where such a paths lead. So instead, Ruby vows, to help Belle come to terms with and control the wolf inside her.

Belle asks to use Ruby’s Red cape to stop her transformation and whilst Ruby agrees she tries to show Belle that the wolf is not something she should fear but something she can embrace and control. Belle slowly starts to come around, though she still uses the cape, despite Ruby’s gentle persuasion to join her in wolf form.

One month when Belle once more asks Ruby to stay with her and share the cape, not wanting Ruby to leave her as it causes an ache somewhere deep inside her. Something has change between them and both are aware of it. Although Ruby once more refuses she pleads with Belle to come with her. Belle hesitates, eventually refusing but as soon as Ruby has left she is filled with the same longing she’s had for months; a longing for the wolf inside her but more so for the red wearing she wolf she has becomes entangled with. Deciding that it is now or never she lets the cape fall to the ground and heads for the woods to join the woman she has becomes so entangled with.

**Marked Man by Mieka Pauley**

_You're a marked man, brother, you're a marked man_

_Hey,_ _get right down on your knees and pray_  
_And thank the Lord I don't have my way_

**Nightminds by Missy Higgins**

_You were blessed by a different kind of inner view: it's all magnified_  
_The highs would make you fly, and the lows make you want to die_  
_And I was once there, hanging from that very ledge where you are standing_  
_So I know_  
_I know_

**Heavy Rope by Lights**

_Oh, I'm not a lost cause_  
_I'm just stuck in this spot_  
_And I'm close to falling off_  
_So toss me a heavy rope_

**Don’t Leave by Ane Brun**

_Don't you ever leave_ _that is what you said to me_  
_Do you know what that can do_ _to someone like me?_

**Howl by Laura Marling**

_Howl at the moon, I’ll come find you_  
_I’ll come get you_  
_Hope that you haven’t changed your mind_  
_Be mine_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

** Epilogue **

Belle and Ruby have formed a bond that goes deeper than friendship, deeper than lovers; they are a pair, a pack and together they run free.

**Wolf Like Me by Lera Lynn**

_Got a curse we cannot lift_  
_Shines when the sunset shifts_

 _There's a cure comes with a kiss_  
_The bite that binds, the gift that gives_

**Army by Ellie Goulding**

_When I'm with you_  
_I'm standing with an army_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  

**[{DOWNLOAD}](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dsnp670y7axhr7g/Wolf_Like_Me.zip) **


End file.
